The lost ONI agent
by TotalSenseless
Summary: Maverick. A heavily decorated veteran of the UNSC and current Spartan IV agent for ONI's Section Zero is transported to the Overwatch universe. Will he be able to adapt to this new world or will it being the thing that finally breaks him.
1. Chapter 1: Agent Maverick

This will be my first fanfiction so try and give some tips and pointers for the future. Also the armor the Spartan will be wearing is the Recluse armor so if you want to know what it looks like just search it up on the halo wiki. Another thing is that I like to imagine that this story takes place during the events of Halo 5. Aside from all that enjoy the story.

 **Chapter 1**

On board the UNSC Infinity, you could describe it as almost like a city. People seemed to move about everywhere and talk to everyone as they all prepared to perform their daily task. But there was one individual who if people actually payed attention to would stick out like a sore thumb, but no one did pay attention to him and that's the way he liked it. His dog tag unlike others bared no indication of who he might be, where someone's name would go only had his codename "Maverick", and where someone's date of birth or military branch would go all the letters and numbers were replaced with X's. His all black "RECLUSE" armor didn't fare any better as it seemed to be scrubbed clean of all markings. The only people who knew about him well were himself and his commanders at ONI Section Zero.

But the only things that his commanders knew about him were the things they read in his files but while his files only told them that he was deployed too and fought in New Alexandria on Reach as an ODST, it didn't tell them the personal grief he felt when as he watched his home city get glassed by the covenant or the amount of friends and family he lost in a desperate and in the end hopeless attempt to save the planet. But ONI didn't care about his personal life they only cared that he had the qualifications to become an ONI agent. So after the war and after he was chosen to become a Spartan-IV, ONI decided to recruit him to become one of their recovery agent's for Section Zero. A recovery agent's job was simple, if someone steals intelligence from ONI than it was the agent's job to track down and recover the intelligence by any means necessary as well as capture or kill all those responsible for the theft. As a former marine, ODST, and current Spartan, Maverick was more than qualified for the job. A job he was waiting to continue.

Maverick sat on top of a crate inside the Infinity's loading bay. His helmet sat next to him on his left while his custom silenced battle rifle with recon sights leaned on the box to his right. He seemed to be in a trance of sorts as he slowly sharpened his blade against his armor but was snapped out of it as he noticed a female wearing the ONI uniform begin to approach him.

"Agent Maverick?" she asked him as she approached him.

"Yeah." was her only response from Maverick.

"Lieutenant Commander Adams would like to speak with you in his situation room." Said the agent

"Tell him I'm on my way" he told her before he jumped of the crate, grabbed his rifle and placed it on his back and then grabbed his helmet and put it on completely blocking his face as it had no visor.

After walking down a few halls he eventually made it to the ONI situation room. Inside agent's worked around the clock to counter the growing insurgency movement and the remainder of the covenant loyalists. Lieutenant Commander Adam's, a former marine and well respected man inside the agency, was standing around a table that showed him a holographic image of the planet Levosia, a hot bed for the insurrectionist movement. A smile crept across Adams face as he turned around and noticed Maverick.

"Maverick, it's good to see you again." He said as he stuck out his hand for Maverick to shake.

"Likewise sir, likewise." Responded Maverick as he shook his hand.

After exchanging greetings Adam soon returned his attention to the holographic display of the planet.

"Agent Maverick," he said still facing the display "earlier today we received word that two of our agents and UNSC marine had stolen valuable intel related to the identities of a dozen ONI spies inside the insurgency. They were able to steal this information as well as a pelican that they used to escape the ship and make their way down to the plane below. Needless to say we need that intel back asap."

"Consider it done sir"

"Good, also how do you feel about having a teammate with you on this mission?"

"I prefer to work alone sir but if ordered to I will work with others"

"Excellent, Raven if you will please" said Adams as he motioned his hand towards the table.

A small purple holographic woman soon appeared, wearing to what seemed to be the holographic version of an ONI dress uniform also seemed to sporting a ponytail with shaved sides.

"Even the holographic versions of ONI agent's look like spooks." thought Maverick

"An AI sir?" he asked

"Not just an AI but your own personal AI," responded Adam "Specially designed by ONI for ONI field operations that never happened for agent's who never were. Consider it a gift from command for all your years of service. She was designed to enchase your armor capabilities, hack any enemy computer you come across, and also comes with life line connected back to this situation so in the event you are ever captured or killed she can return back to this ship and under extreme circumstances can erase any trace of you or the mission."

"Wow, this agency always makes me feel so warm inside," Maverick said with a hint of sarcasm "but seriously sir, why the name Raven?"

"I don't know, the eggheads who made her in the lab said something about a raven representing death, seems actually fitting for someone the higher ups in ONI dubbed their messenger of death."

"I actually didn't know that they called me that."

"Oh," said Adam surprised "well, now you know I guess. Anyways Raven if you would please brief agent Maverick on how the mission will be executed."

"Yes sir," she said before turning to Maverick "agent Maverick you will drop from orbit in a drop pod to a small clearing in the forest, from there you'll hike 5 miles west to a remote village. We believe that one of the houses in the village is an insurgent safe house and that is where they are holding the information. After retrieving the intelligence you will hike to a small hill 2 miles south of the village, there a falcon will be waiting to pick you up and take you to forward operating base Royalty. The rest of the mission intel is being sent to your TACPAD."

"Copy that, alright I'll make sure to finish this mission nice and quick." Said Maverick

"I trust that you will agent Maverick." Responded Adams

After giving his salutes, Maverick made his way to his drop pod waiting for him. After climbing inside and checking all his computers and belts, he closed the pod door. Soon he began to hear a voice countdown.

"Pod dropping in 5...4...3...2...1…Thank you for visiting."

Maverick soon began to feel the pod shake as he feel from the ship but after doing this hundreds of times he has become used to it all. That is until he saw something he never saw in all his previous drops. A bright blue light seem to wrap itself around the pod.

"Raven give me a status report what's going on with the pod!"

"Unknown at this current time sir, it seems like we have fallen into a portal similar to those made by ships when they enter slip space but something is different about this one."

"Damn, hurry and make contact with the Infinity and tell them what's happening."

"Unable to even detect the Infinity, sir."

"What?!"

That was the last thing the ONI agent said before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Dorado

**Chapter 2**

After it felt like the pod finally stopped shaking, Maverick still feeling groggy, opened his heavy eyes. Looking out the window it seemed like he landed on a beach.

"Raven, could you answer me two questions please, one being where are we and the other being how did we get here are?" Asked Maverick

"It's unknown how we got but it seems like we have been sent to planet Earth."

"Planet Earth! But that's impossible, how the hell are we on planet Earth if we were just orbiting Levosia!"

"Again, it is currently not known how we arrived here, the only thing I'm sure about is that this is Earth and that it's different than the one we know."

"What do you mean by different."

"I mean that when I hacked the computers that I was able to detect within my radius, I found information that leads me to believe that we might have gone to a different time period or maybe even an entirely different dimension."

"Jesus, are you sure ONI didn't just give you to me because you have bug or something. What you are telling me is that we have not only time traveled but that we also traveled to a new dimension, is that what you're telling me?"

"Yes." Was Mavericks only response from her

"Well…shit, you have any idea how we can get back."

"Ask me again at a later time."

"Great," Maverick leaned his head back and sighed "Well I guess you either get busy living or you get busy dying, Raven locate me the nearest settlement."

"Copy that, the nearest settlement should be directly to your south so just walk along the beach in that direction."

After that Maverick opened up the pod door and stepped outside, seeing that the sun was beginning to set he decided to make haste to the city, grabbing his equipment, setting a timed explosive on the pod to destroy any evidence, before starting to walk down the beach. On the way to the city Raven told him about the history of the new world. From the Omnic Crisis to the creation and dismantling of Overwatch. After an hour of walking, Maverick began to see the bright lights of a city. As he got closer to the city he moved closer to the city he could make out the buildings and cars."

Pretty soon they made it to the outer edge of the city without getting spotted. But in order to get a better view of the city, Maverick decided that the best choice was to get to the rooftops. Using his thruster pack he was able to get close enough to a ledge to grab it and climb up, after this he began running and jumping across rooftops until he got to one that gave him a good view. Here he began to examine his environment more closely, looking at things that interested him such as how the cars seemed to float. After a half an hour on top of the roof he began to hear voices underneath him, looking over the edge he saw six men gathered around a small girl, some of them holding baseball bats.

"So here's how this its gonna go kid, you give us the money and you go back home safe and sound but if you don't than your mom is gonna have some hospital bills to worry about, so what's it gonna be?" said the one of the thugs

The girl responded by clutching her purse tighter.

"Fine by me kid."

Before any of the thugs could make a move, they heard a large thud behind them. Turning around they saw a man wearing a metal suit standing there.

"Picking on little kids, I gotta say, that's pretty low to be honest."

"Who the hell are you?" asked one of the thugs

"Just call me Maverick, the messenger of death"

Before any of them could move he punched one of the thugs sending him through a store window before pulling it back and hitting another thug in the face with his elbow sending him sliding on his back a few feet. Than he did a quick spin before he jammed his combat knife into one of the thugs head. By this point the thugs recovered from their shock and began trying to hit him with their bats but they only bounced off his shields. He pulled his knife out of the thug before grabbing one of the bats mid swing and used it to pull a thug closer to him before he jammed the knife into his gut. Then pulled the bat out of his hands and swung it towards the thug who was harassing the girl, sending him flying into a hover truck.

He then turned and faced the last thug and said only one thing

"Boo."

This caused the quivering thug to faint on the spot. Maverick soon turned to the small girl.

"Hey, it's getting dark out you should get back home, ok?"

The girl simply nodded yes before sprinting down the street. Maverick decided that it would be best to also leave the area since he heard sirens approaching off in the distance. He would keep running until he found what appeared to be an abandoned canned food factory. Entering inside, he found a nice area in an abandoned office room where he could lay down to sleep. Sitting down against the wall he let out a small yawn.

"Yeah, Raven it seems like those thugs won't be bothering anyone soon."

"Probably won't considering the fact that you killed or crippled a majority of them, by the way did you really have to call yourself the messenger of death, it seems a little edgy don't you think?"

"Well, you can blame ONI for that one, seems like everything they do is edgy, just look at what they wear its nothing but black and half the agents they hire seem to have some dark personal history."

"You do know that those two things apply to you too, right?"

"Yeah, and that's why I enjoy working there but anyway I'm getting pretty tired right now."

"I thought Spartans could stay up for days at a time?"

"That's only if we choose too, and if you give me the choice of either staying up for safety or going to sleep, I'm going to sleep 99 out of 100 times. Besides I have you to watch over me." Maverick than set his gun across his lap as he prepared to go to sleep.

"Goodnight Raven."

"Goodnight agent Maverick."

And with that Maverick began to drift into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Strange encounters

**Chapter 3**

Maverick awoke to the sound of an alarm clock inside his helmet. After doing a quick stretch, he began to stand up.

"Hey Raven, anything happen while I was asleep?" he asked

"Good morning Agent Maverick, would you prefer to start off your morning with some good news first or some bad news?"

"I guess I prefer to start off my mornings with some good news."

"Ok, well the good the news is that you weren't robbed while you were asleep."

"Alright, than what's the bad news."

"The bad news is that the police have begun a city wide manhunt for you."

"Well, I guess I'll just hide out in here until night time maybe by then the manhunt will die down a little."

"Excellent plan sir, in the mean time we can plan our escape route out of the city."

After the sun began to set on the city is Maverick began to make his escape but on the way out a large explosion inside a skyscraper rocked the city.

"What the hell was that!" screamed Maverick

"Explosion from an unknown source inside the skyscraper" responded Raven

"I'm no scientist Raven but I do know for sure that skyscrapers don't just randomly blow up, I think I should investigate."

"Negative, investigating will put us at risk of detection from the local police force. Right now our main goal should be to escape the city."

Maverick looked at the smoking skyscraper before sighing.

"Your right Raven, I should get going."

Before Maverick could continue moving he spotted something jumping out of the skyscraper and onto the rooftop next door before continuing to jump from rooftop to rooftop. To Maverick it appeared to be a women, but she had some weird helmet on and her skin appeared to look blue. Pretty soon he saw that she running towards him, she stopped and looked him up and down before running past him. Maverick being flabbergasted at what was happing at first but once he got his bearings back he turned around and tried to speak to her before she ran off.

"Hey, blue lady stop right there I got some questions to ask you."

The lady stopped at the edge of the building and without turning around said

"Maybe you should ask the hero for directions." She said before jumping off the building.

"Hero?" he thought before Raven got his attention

"Contact 6 O'clock."

Maverick turned around to see a lady standing there with some weird device on her chest.

"You, are you with Widowmaker, did you help her escape?" she said

"Widowmaker, sorry but I don't know who you're talking about."

"Oh so you're going to try and keep her location a secret, that's a lot of loyalty for a hired gun but I got ways of making you talk."

"One, I'm not a hired gun and two, I doubt a small girl like you could make me talk."

"Well luckily for this small girl, it looks like the cavalry just arrived."

Right than what appeared to be an angel, a cowboy, and a gorilla landed on the roof with them. Before he could say anything the girl he had been talking too disappeared before reappearing in front of him and kicking him in the gut sending him flying into an air conditioner in the roof.

"Well, if it's a fight you want it's a fight you're going to get." Said Maverick as he dusted himself off and got into a fighting stance.


	4. Chapter 4: Rooftop Rumble

**I want to say I'm sorry for leaving you all hanging for so long but I started this story right before my senior year of high school and life had a way of just getting to me then. I din't want to leave this story unfinished so I came back to try and finish it now that school is over. I don't want to make any promises since I did sign up for college but I do want to continue this and maybe even start another story. So, to reiterate, I'm sorry and except this hastily written chapter as my apology.**

 **Chapter 4**

Maverick stood there on the rooftop waiting for them to make the first move and just as he expected, they did. The girl with the British accent again disappeared but this time he was ready as she appeared in front of him with both of her guns pointed at him. He grabbed both her wrists and flung her to the side but taking his eyes off his other opponents was a mistake. As soon as she was released from his grasp he felt like he was getting struck by lightning and turned to see the Gorilla was the one shocking him with a weird device.

"Raven, send power from my HUD and thruster pack over to my shields to decrease the shock damage!"

"Roger that."

As known as the stun effect from the electricity began to wear off he began to charge the gorilla, getting close enough to land a hard uppercut on him which caused him to land flat on his back. But as soon he was done with that threat he felt bullets striking his shields from behind, he turned around to see the cowboy was shooting at him.

"Raven, revert last command!"

"Ok, done." she responded

As soon as his HUD and boosters came back online he ran at the cowboy but this time as he got close, the cowboy threw some sort of flashbang at his face and as Maverick attempted to throw a wild blind punch he rolled out of the way. But the cowboy wasn't fast enough on the roll because Maverick was able to grab his leg, pick him up, and slam him onto his back. But as Maverick turned around he saw that the girl and gorilla were back up looking no worse for wear.

"How's this possible Raven? Speedster girl and King Kong over here should be down for the count, how is it that they're still up?

"It may be because of the angel aka Mercy, she is known worldwide as Angela Ziegler. An extraordinary medic with the power to heal any wound, rumor has it that she even has the power to revive the dead"

"Great, so what you're saying is that no matter how much I beat these guys down they'll always get up?"

"Pretty much, so do you have a plan to deal with them?"

"Yeah, I call it a tactical withdraw."

"So you're retreating?"

"Not the words I used but something like that, now all I need is a distraction."

Out of nowhere a shot rang out and the British girl fell to the floor clutching her leg.

"That can work"

With Mercy distracted and healing the girl, Maverick began to run at the gorilla who was still feeling the effects of the uppercut. Right as Maverick was about to reach the gorilla, he activated his thrusters performing a maneuver known as a Spartan charge. He slammed his body with full force into the gorilla and caused them both to fly off the roof. They fell almost five stories before the two landed on top of a car but Maverick was able to use the gorilla as a cushion allowing him to feel none of the effects.

"Alright let's get out of here before King Kong's friends get down here and wake him up"

Maverick was soon sprinting down the streets as fast as he could making sure to avoid well-lit areas wherever he could. As soon as Maverick was able to he ran into a dark back alley and hid there to catch his breath, all while making sure to listen for any sounds that might be the people he had encountered on the rooftop. While he had his eye's closed, he heard a zipping noise and quickly rolled to new position aiming his magnum at his new target.

"It's you, the lady from the skyscraper explosion."

In front of him was the blue skinned lady hanging upside down from a rope

"In the flesh" she said before she performed flip and landed on her feet "now why don't you put the gun away before you get hurt"

"Why should I, you haven't given me any reason to trust you."

"I haven't? Why if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have ever gotten off that rooftop."

"The shot, it was you, wasn't it?"

"I'm a bit disappointed that it wasn't a kill shot but with that _putain_ Mercy around, it wouldn't have made a difference, now about your gun."

Maverick took a deep sigh before putting his magnum back in his holster

"So what's the name of the person I have to thank for saving my ass back there?"

"You can call me Widowmaker" she said as she extended out her hand

"Call me Maverick" he said as he shook her hand

After the formalities where done, Maverick had another question to ask.

"So, why did you help me?"


	5. Chapter 5: Memory lane

**Chapter 5**

Widowmaker just stood there, it seemed like she was trying to read Mavericks body language and think of the correct answer, then she just began to relax her body and took a deep breath.

"You want to know why I helped you? _Bien_ , I'll tell you. When I first saw you I didn't who or what you were, I didn't know whether you were part of Overwatch or whether you were some new omnic that's been created but after I escaped, I saw you fighting the hero's and I realized that you weren't with them and that it might be beneficial to my employers and me to assist you."

"Your employers?"

"I'll tell you more about them later _mon amie_ but right now we should focus on getting out of this city." She said as she moved closer to Maverick "If you agree to come with me and talk to my employers, I can provide you with a way to escape. So, what do you say?"

Before Maverick could reply he heard Raven begin to speak to him inside his helmet.

"Listen Maverick, before you make a decision you better understand that whoever she is and whoever she works for, they are definitely not the good guys in this universe."

"Doesn't matter Raven. We weren't exactly the good guys in our universe either plus at the end of the day, it doesn't matter whether their good or bad what matters is if they can give us a way back home."

With that conversation over he turned back to Widowmaker who was still waiting for his answer

"Fine, I'll take you up on your offer."

"Excellent" she replied before she turned around and began to talk into her earpiece "This is Widowmaker, target in Dorado has been destroyed, I require that the dropship is brought around to pick me and my new guest up."

A minute after she said that a large air ship with four thrusters landed on a courtyard at the end of the alleyway before it opened up a door and laid out a ramp from its side.

"Well, are you coming?" Widowmaker said as she began to make her way towards the ship.

Once he made his way there Maverick was surprised at how much bigger the ship was in the inside. It had enough room for everything from a conference table to even a small area to play basketball in. Maverick then decided to sit down on a couch inside. Finding that the couch was very comfortable, Maverick decided to catch up on some much needed rest.

"Hey Raven, I'm going to catch some Z's. Make sure to wake me up once we stop somewhere or if our new friend here tries something, okay?"

"Got it."

With that done he closed his eyes as he began to drift into a deep sleep but the sleep wouldn't last long because a few seconds after that a large explosion rocked him. He opened his eyes to see that he was no longer wearing his Spartan armor but that he was wearing his old ODST armor and that he was no longer on a dropship in another dimension but that he was in the middle of New Alexandria on Reach.

"Lieutenant Reigns get your ass back into cover and keep fighting!" He heard his fireteam sergeant Rick Holiday yell at him.

Quickly Reigns got up and ran to cover behind some sandbags before he began to finally observe his surroundings more clearly. He was on top a roof top on the center of Reach. On one side there was a landing pad with a group of civilians on it, while on the other there was no landing pad but it was wide open enough for covenant phantoms to come in and drop their load of troops off. Around him he saw his teammates hiding behind whatever cover they could find whether it was an air vent or a small ammo crate. He could also see and hear sergeant Holiday scream orders at his team.

"Conserve your ammo and keep those uglies off the civvies until the evac pelicans arrive!" He would scream

Following his orders Reigns peaked over cover and fired short burst from his submachine gun. He kept doing this until he heard a scream from his left and saw that the fireteam's designated sniper Lieutenant Artemis was down and clutching her left arm and it wasn't until she shifted over that he saw that it was gone, from her hand to her elbow, it was all gone.

"Doc" he heard Holiday scream "Get your ass over there and patch Artemis up!"

He saw the fireteam's medic run across the rooftop and drop down next to Artemis before pulling out his medic bag. It was just then that Reigns heard the sound of a pelican behind him and saw two land on the platforms with the civilians on them.

"Alright" He heard Holiday shout "Cover the civilians as they get on, then get your ass up and get on the pelicans as well, got it?"

"Got it!" shouted the remaining members of the fireteam

The team continued fighting until the last civilian got on then Holiday ordered them all to fall back to the pelicans. They all began to quickly run towards the pelicans except for Doc who was being slowed down since he had to carry Artemis on his shoulders. Then out of nowhere, Reigns heard the sound of a needle rifle and saw Doc collapse to the floor with a pink needle sticking out of his face. Knowing that there was no time to waste, Reigns ran over and picked up Artemis and continued to make his way onto the platform. Just as he was about to board one of the pelicans he heard screaming and turned to see two banshees fly over the rooftop and fire off their fuel rod cannons.

One hit the platform where Holiday and the fireteam's grenadier private Dean were standing while the other hit one of the pelicans causing it to lose control and go spiraling into another building. With no other chooses left he ran onto the other pelican and dropped Artemis into a chair and strapped her in. Looking back out at the platform, Reigns could see a legless Holiday screaming his head off and lying next to him was the mangled body of Dean, he then knew that he had to make a difficult choice. He could run out onto the rooftop and try to save Holiday, risking his own life and the lives of everyone on board or he could order the pelican to leave now and leave Holiday alone and defenseless on a rooftop full of covenant. He knew that Holiday would want him to prioritize the civilians over him but that didn't make what he was going to do much easier.

"Close the door, get this bird in the air, and get us out of here, right fucking now!" Screamed Reigns

The pilots followed his orders and closed the back entrance ramp before they began to take off to leave the city.

"This Nighthawk 7-2, reporting that we are heading back to the pillar of autumn with all civilians on board, over." Said the pilot into a mic

Reigns walked back and took the seat next to Artemis who was passed out but still breathing. As he sat there and calmly watched Artemis sleep, he began to hear a strange voice in the air.

"Wake up, wake up" It continued to say, getting louder every time until it finally screamed at him "Maverick, get up!"

Maverick's eye's flung open as he began to look around and notice that he was no longer on a pelican but back on the airship.

"Maverick" he heard Raven say "Were you alright? Your armor was telling me that your heart rate was rapidly increasing."

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"It was the dream again, wasn't it? The one about New Alexandria."

"Yeah…it was." Maverick said in a hushed tone

"Maverick, what happened in New Alexandria was out of your control, you made the best decision you could think of in a terrible situation."

"It's just that had I been a better soldier I could have saved so many more people, I could have maybe even have saved Holiday. Christ knows how many times he saved my ass and when the time came to repay him, I…I failed."

"Maverick don't say that, you were one of the best soldiers in the UNSC and you are one of the best agents in ONI."

"Really? Last time I remember, the best don't let their friends die."

Just as he said that the HUD inside his helmet indicated that a file had been opened and then in front of him appeared a large picture that covered his whole screen. Staring back at him was a smiling blonde hair, dark greyed eyed, one armed girl named Artemis.

"You didn't let her die" was all he heard Raven say before he felt someone tapping on the side of his helmet.

" _Bonjour_ Mr. Maverick, are you still alive in there?" She asked

"Yes, I am. Now, what do you need?"

"Good, I thought I was going to have to scrap your armor for parts, but I just came to inform you that we have reached our destination."

Maverick stood up to look out the window and saw that the ship was approaching a large military like base in the middle of some sort of tundra. Whoever these people were, Maverick realized that they had a lot of resources and maybe even enough resources to help him to get back home.


End file.
